maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ciem/IvanRider
|-|Sodality Ciem= |organization=Sodality of Gerosha, Flippo Family, Sodality Church, Sodality Founding Elites, McArthur Family Estate, Exodus Agenda, Team Ciem, Team Caged Dove |health=3 |health#= |stamina=4 |stamina#= |attack=3 |attack#= |defense=2 |defense#= |accuracy=4 |accuracy#= |evasion=5 |evasion#= |effects= |bio=The daughter of the genetically-altered Stan Flippo, Candice "Candi" Flippo-Levens-McArthur has centipede-themed powers and has witnessed her hometown and family decimated by a disastrous political fallout. A simple, romantic, religious family woman at heart, she seeks to rid her world of the Hebbleskin Gang that she deems responsible for the suffering of most of those in her life. She also longs to create a world in which it is safe to start and maintain a traditional family. This desire to settle down has gotten her - and the men in her life - into some amount of trouble, convincing her that much more that the Hebbleskins have to go. Under the Kirby Act, she has been unfairly sent to prison - multiple times. The Percolation copied the version of her that was under house arrest at a sponsor's home in Houston; and the Earth-12131 clone has all of the original Candi's painful memories. The clone looks to SHIELD the way that the original looked up to SCALLOP - hoping SHIELD will prove a little better at its job. In addition to her centipede powers, she has a suit created by her godfather which complements and enhances them. Without a lot of centipede totems in the Marvel world, Ciem and her family find themselves confiding in Spider-Man and Spider-Woman quite often. }} |effects= |name2=Centipede's Bite |stamina2=15% |target2=One Enemy |cooldown2=1 round |hits2=10 |hitcrit2=70%/40% |type2= |effects2=This move involves her retractable "centileg" stingers. |name3=Zeran Dance |stamina3=20% |target3=All Enemies |cooldown3=1 round |hits3=3 |hitcrit3=95%/23% |type3= |effects3= |name4=Rib Crush |stamina4=30% |target4=One Enemy |cooldown4=1 round |hits4=1 |hitcrit4=80%/56% |type4= |effects4= }} |-|Vanadium Centipede= after unlocking Ciem. |organization=Sodality of Gerosha, Flippo Family, Sodality Church, Sodality Founding Elites, McArthur Family Estate, Exodus Agenda, Team Ciem, Team Caged Dove |health=3 |health#= |stamina=4 |stamina#= |attack=4 |attack#= |defense=5 |defense#= |accuracy=3 |accuracy#= |evasion=4 |evasion#= |effects= |bio=As the government in Toklisana faced relentless infiltration by Icy Finger ideologues, Beliah Amendment enforcement and Kirby Act enforcement grew more intense, flying a middle finger right in the face of a public that didn't ask for either and demanded the repeal of both. The arrogant elite, corrupt and mad with power, hatred of God, and drunk off their shares of the Marlquaan; simply didn't care if their actions led to a coup. They would simply use MPF generators of high intensity on the peons that dared defy their crushing might. Draconian enforcement put SCALLOP legally between a rock and a hard place to justify its own existence, leading to increasingly intense crackdowns on the Sodality and their right to exist. With Dolly already on probation and unable to wear her Earwig armor unless granted special justification, it became clear to the Sodality that times would come when an Earwig solider or two was needed. Dolly got around this by providing suit upgrades for three of her Sodality associates: Candi, John, and Chris. John's suit, also inspired by SCALLOP combat armor, was co-created by Dolly and Hea to aid John in international espionage missions and provide him extra MPF resistance. Chris used his reverse-engineered former male Earwig armor to completely reinvent the Purge-Flare, doing away with his cumbersome old fireman outfit and becoming a futuristic anti-hero. Then there was Candi, whom Dolly deemed worthy of the most complete upgrade. Ciem was to become the Vanadium Centipede. However, Candi only got to use her Vanadium Centipede outfit a very small number of times before it was confiscated by SCALLOP during the Beliah Amendment Repeal Hearings. She got to use it again in the Second Battle for Dephinapolis, where it proved much more useful than her usual Ciem suit tech - given it could take more punishment at the expense of reduced stealth. After the Swappernetter Coup in Arkansas in 2032, however, Candi and Dolly agree to retire the Vanadium Centipede. Hea Pang has it added to the museum. Candi would resume being Ciem for five additional years before giving birth to her twins John and Dana. After that, Candi rarely wore her Ciem suit again. When her twins turned 12, Candi officially retired from being Ciem. She was age-reverted by SCALLOP against her will and forced to become Ciem again one more time briefly to destroy the rotting Affadidah regime. However, she found herself aging in appearance five years for every one year, until she was back to looking like her true age. She made the Texan Triangulum her permanent home. Her children would go on to reclaim Indiana for a restored USA; and would oversee rebuilding the original Triangulum that Stan and Shalia built in the 1990s - to prove that the Flippo legacy had withstood every single challenge its enemies placed before it. Upon Candi's initial attempt to retire from being Ciem, a lighter variation of Earwig armor was reworked to become Dana McArthur's new suit as Ciem II. Due to the Percolation Wave Event, the Vanadium Centipede was copied into Earth-12131 along with many other things about Candi's life in Earth-G7.2.1. While certain enemies and missions are best handled with a traditional Ciem visit, the Vanadium Centipede is more adequate to other missions. Especially ones requiring armored heroes in which no other armored heroes are available for whatever reason. }} |effects=(Changes to this section pending.) |name2=Centipede's Bite |stamina2=15% |target2=One Enemy |cooldown2=1 round |hits2=10 |hitcrit2=70%/40% |type2= |effects2=This move involves her retractable "centileg" stingers. |name3=Zeran Dance |stamina3=20% |target3=All Enemies |cooldown3=1 round |hits3=3 |hitcrit3=95%/23% |type3= |effects3= |name4=Rib Crush |stamina4=30% |target4=One Enemy |cooldown4=1 round |hits4=1 |hitcrit4=80%/56% |type4= |effects4= }} Trivia * Her "Ciem" title is short for the Spanish word ciempiés, meaning "centipede." * Her powers are modeled after the Michigan Stone Centipede. * She first debuted in a webcomic from 2005, which in-turn was created with The Sims 2. * Her Earth-G4, G5, G6, and G7/G7.2/G7.2.1 classic default uniforms and all variants are based on her revised Earth-G3.1 outfit from the original 2005 version of Ciem 2. Her true original Ciem outfit from the version of Ciem created in June of 2005...has seldom seen the light of day since then. * Candi's ethnicity is described as "Indo-Persian Mulatto." Her great grandfather Sadasheeva Cherupara was mostly Indian with some trace Persian. Her great-grandmother, grandmother, and mother were primarily black. Her father was white. In appearance, it is evident that her mother's side of the family had the more dominant genes - although her centipede powers came from her father. * Candi has been through, in Earth-G7 continuity, about four or five different iterations of her Ciem suit - not counting the Vanadium Centipede, Dana McArthur's future Ciem suit, nor Michelle's reworking of one of her suits into Feruga. ** Her chronological first suit was a crude T-shirt with a painted-on orange centipede, and a white hockey mask. ** Her second suit was a prototype of her actual Ciem costume, lacking only the white stripes and centipede emblems. ** Her third major design was the one she went with through most of her adventures as Ciem in G7 canon. ** The fourth major design was her Battle for Metheel costume, a slight variant in pattern with enhanced mask accessories that utilizes a more pragmatic and less streamlined utility belt - similar to her prototype suit and the Feruga suit. ** The fifth design was her Centipede + 49 costume, which was based heavily off her third major design. ** She was given the Vanadium Centipede as a gift from Dolly, who was on probation at the time and could not be the Earwig without special permission from SCALLOP for a few more years. While Candi herself was also on probation at the time, she was only forbidden to leave the greater Waco area. She wasn't forbidden to be Ciem particularly, nor was she forbidden to upgrade her armor. Dolly, however, was expressly forbidden to wear the Earwig armor - which the Vanadium Centipede was based on. *** The same improvements in the Earwig armor tech that allowed Dolly to turn Ciem into the Vanadium Centipede also allowed her to upgrade the Purge-Flare from his glorified fireman outfit to a proper crimefighting futuristic soldier suit. * Candi's insatiable urge to find real love but also to settle down when she was young often got her in trouble as well as her vigilante side job. Wishing to erase the trauma of being raped by Don the Psycho, she ignored her upbringing and slept with both her boyfriends, neither of which had the willpower to say no themselves. This led to a miscarriage of her first child with the first boyfriend, and a desire to elope with the second. However, no sooner did she and Donte elope than they found out that Affadidah wanted to invalidate all non-Muslim marriages in Ameristan. Thus, Candi and Donte had to move to Toklisana and re-marry just to make their union legally recognized by any body of state. She had been accused a few times of nymphomania, though she was never truly promiscuous like her sisters. ** She eventually has three children with Donte, though Frank was born much earlier than her twins John and Dana. * While initially charged as a juvenile with arson, Candi beat that charge. Even the victims who lost their home were determined to prove she didn't do it; and the city had to drop the case and admit it was the Pyro Panthers and not Candi. However, she did get sent to 8 months at a juvenile correctional anyway because she admitted that she was carrying Zeran wardrobes in her backpack - and Darius Philippine determined her admission to be on par with leaking classified information. She was also cited for a curfew violation. * As an adult, she has been abducted by the Hebbleskins and Affadidah's men multiple times but escaped. She's also been accused of failure to appear for an Affadidah-required medical exam, assault, manslaughter, aiding and abetting fugitives, squatting, trespassing, breaking and entering, petty larceny of farms, poaching, possession of controlled substances, parole/probation violations, and reckless driving. ** Prosecutors were forced to drop most of these, though they did get her in the end on assault and reckless driving (both charges related to her protecting her son from harm.) * The Vanadium Centipede is inspired by the Iron Spider in meta. Vanadium is also a recurring metal theme in Dozerfleet works. Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 * Hundred-Legged ISO-8: Centipede Bite can now cause . Can only be used with Centhuen Prototypes like Ciem, Feruga, or Mukade. Recruitment quote Team-up Bonuses * Sodality: Bonus for teaming up with any other member of the Sodalities of Gerosha or Florence. * Creepy Crawlies: Teaming up with any other bug-themed hero. (Examples: Earwig, Taterbug, Pilltar, Strawberry, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Agent Venom, Hybrid, Mukade, Feruga, etc.) * Friends with Sniperbadger: Any two heroes closely linked to Miriam Flippo. (Examples: Black Rat, Stung Hornet, Tin Dragon, Teal Hog, Sniperbadger, Guan.) * Chilopodophobia: Teaming up with Mukade, Feruga, or any other centipede-themed hero. * Part of the Fleet: Dozerfleet Heroes. * Determinate Lovers: Emeraldon and Ciem. * Misunderstood: Any heroes who have ever been wrongly imprisoned. (Examples: Earwig, Luke Cage, Taterbug, Keet Kabo, Time Capsule, Arrowfrog, Liquidon Ethereteel, etc..) * Bloodlust: Any heroes that can cause bleeding. * Experiments' Offspring: Heroes that are children of Phaelite or Meethlite-mutated parents. (Examples: Emeraldon, Meerkat, Mukade, Jackrabbit, Sapphire King, Feruga, Centipede Charlie, Becky Ryba, Anarteq, Arrowfrog, Keet Kabo, Jackal Semicolon, Socratic, Bolte Chipotle, etc.) * Children of Different Atoms: Phexo/Meethexo Mutants and X-Gene Mutants. Basically, team-up with any Marvel Mutant. * Head on Straight: Heroes that have been canonically decapitated, and lived to tell the tale. (Examples: Deadpool, Earwig, etc.) * Not of This Earth: Team-up with any other heroes with meta origins not native to Earth-12131. * Toxic Personality: Any other poisonous hero. * Caged Dove: Team-up with any other heroes who were part of Team Caged Dove during the Vindication timeline in Sodality. See also * Dozerfleet Comics Heroes External links * Main Ciem article ** Earth-G7 version *** Candi's SDCPM file with SCALLOP ** Other versions of the character: [[w:c:dozerfleet:Candi Levens (Gerosha Prime)|2005 original draft in The Sims 2]] • 2006 draft • 2007 webcomic version • [[w:c:dozerfleet:Candi Levens (Comprehensive Gerosha)|Abandoned Vigilante Centipede novel series version]] Category: Sodality of Gerosha Category: Non-Marvel Category: Female Category: Tech Category: 90 CP Category: Infiltrators Category: Scrappers Category: Bruisers